GeneralHyna/Quotes
Quit, who needs to quit when you have a group of freinds to back you up-General Hyna The only limit on my powers is my imagination and heart, as long as I have both, then me and the boys are unbeatable-General Hyna, when confronted about her powers *''Movie Ironman (Bella): you Do relize that you have five minutes to leave or apologize about my intellegence or sanity'' *''cue punk just looking defiant'' *''Movie Ironman (Bella) you have been warned (Thrusts forward to beat the dude up)'' Do you want to know why powers like mine are rare? Its becuse NOT EVERYBODY CAN HANDLE SUCH AWSOMENESS! *''Bella: Shads, a word of warning, as Kimberly if I go overborad on killing, Hit me with a shovel'' *''Shadow: Where on earth will I get one?'' *''one out'' *''Shadow: I am not even gonna ask'' You want to know how I give respect to people (Turns into Mizuki and pulls out a whirlwind shurikin) Mizuki: THEY EARN MY RESPECT WHEN I SEE THEM WORTHY OF IT (Cue the throwing of said shurakin) Such a gift of using Toon-energy in a way is rare...however wierd dreams are involved in molding such power You know, Im the luckyest girl alive, with my toon freinds, its like I have lots of brothers and sisters to love DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU!-''me to everyone who belives I am a boy ''The hyna dimension is only as complex as I make it complex, though its never easy or hard if one thinks about it *''(Looks around at the hyna wold)'' *''Arabella: Hah, aha, you like? this is how we live people, or how my freinds live'' *''Key: well this is deffently impressive Bell'' *''Arabella: well its better then being in a 'inception''' *''Ravenna: Nya, is it worst?'' *''Edward Elric: It is if you want a bunch of high powerful cartoons giving you the evil eye and then proceeding to kill you guys to get you to leave'' *''D.B: Ok thats worst'' *''Shadow: Lets just be proud it wasnt a accident to get in'' *''Arabella: Touce *Gets mysterious* dont loose your way on what is real and what is not'' *''Shasow: I think with how every thing looks, it wont be so hard to get lost in this reality'' *''Arabella *Pouting* Spoil sport'' This is what its like in a world with in a mind, endless possibilitys, endless struggles and strife...well to those who invade and attempt to survive an inception I SPIT ON YOU, MY TOON FREINDS SPIT ON YOU, YOU DONT KNOW HOW CRAZY ME AND THE BOYS GET WHEN CONTAINED OR TRAPPED-me going balistic when in jail or held captive by someone (With R-o-M) *''R-O-M: Impossible, such a power shouldent exist'' *''Arabella:Yet some how I am able to make it possible with this toon power I have, which makes me unique'' *''RoM: or dangerous'' *''Shadow: or a wildcard'' *''DB: Or unpredictable'' *''Arabella: Ok am all of that in a good way'' (To the members of Kurobusta) Promise me that none of you will leave me, you guys are the first real people to ever accept me for me. NONE OF YOU BETTER DIE ON ME! "Trust me when you have traveled through out the entire cartoon world, you learn how to adapt" "To Be honnest, 20 percent of the time I have no idea what I am doing" ---- Reversed Bella To Luci-Mina (Once reversed): I thank you for freeing me from my old self, now if you dont mind I will take my leave. To Luci-Mina (when she trys to control her): *Turns into Prime Megatron and Holds her up by her throught* YOU-DO-NOT-CONTROL-ME! Nor do you have the power to order me around. "I am the Shadow-the true self, what makes you think you can save what you belive is the real Bella and Hyna squad, when I am the true Bella and Hyna squad"-''Indroducing itself to Kurobusta'' ---- (Battle Quotes) Bella (as any of her toon freinds): Toonsona or Cartoonsona! (at the end of her sentenses after slashing down someone or hitting them with something heavy. Bella *Deliviering a one-half sissor kick*: Head-cruncher Bella *Delivering a full sissor kick*: doubleing it Omi-wormtail*fighting Shino*: Now its time to get serious! *creates his wrist blades and starts to slash at Shino* Crossing Blases, Down-ward slash, Cresent dance *(Shino dodges all his moves) you are strong as I have heared, however it will not be long now before you're mine. *Omi-Wormtail *downward slashing* Sorry pal ant giving myself to you (In Battle) Dont Mess with the Hyna! Come on now, Fight on! '' I ant god like, It is just that toons have unlimited potential and possiblilitys that makes them unique.'' THIS IS WHAT TRUE POWER IS!-Unleashes the Witchblade '' ''(Hair splits into Nine parts and extends to a great length resembling like a nine tailed foxs tails and covered in a very, very aura, in either being her self or one of her toon freinds) THIS IS PURE RAW FURY! OF AWSOMENESS! Or If I were you, I would Run, FAST! *''Shadow: Belive me, Bella knows the reprcussions when using the witchblade, and Belive me there is no other terrible feeling then when she is in this state'' *''Me: You forgot the pain and hevey drain it draws on me, for such power it has a great toll on me'' Look, I may have these powers, but its how they are used which matters, and how I want to use them, I want to use them to protect and have what I consider 'mens creations' close to me as freinds so I wont be alone. you very well know that I am not a god, I am still human, well half of a human, and as such I am prone to mistakes and faults like every human there is. Trust me, I am a lot smarter then I let on. In the fused body witchblade state Fools Is that a threat, then back it up, unless you're scared '' (Dodging) Too Slow!'' Care to dance, before dieing? Coward, if you run away from the fight then you are nothing more then a coward *''(To shadow) care to join in this dance of death?'' *''Shadow *Smirks* Sorry B, but its not in my jurification to kill with no reason'' *''Your loss'' Prepare to enter Oblivion Die Like a man (Triggering 'true power release mode') 'You want to see true power, you wantted true power? THEN I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU TEN FOLD AND MORE AND MORE TILL WE BREAK EVERY DAMME BONE IN YOU'RE BODY TEN FOLD! (Vs.Sakura) Bella/Orihimie-THIS IS FOR RAVENNA NII-CHAN! Heatblast-we have 1000 ways to break you're pretty little face, how about we use my favorite (Places his hand against Sakuras face) we burn you're face till its nothing but a ugly mark on that slutty body.